


when the gods fell from the sky

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: ChampionIn that cell there was nothing.My name is takashi shiroganeHow I remember is simple, I am a god.And I have a long story.He's name was Keith and I loved him.





	when the gods fell from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR DEATH AND ANGST WITHOUT A HAPPY ENDING

Chapter one 

C  
H  
A  
M  
P  
I  
O  
N  
There was no glory in that prison. 

There was nothing

My name is takashi shirogane

How I remember is simple, I am a god. 

And I have a long story. 

I hope you are ready to hear. 

This is the story, 

Of how the god of light  
D I E D. 

 

His name was Keith and I loved him. 

I loved him so much I died for him. I don't regret it, 

even if it hurt to see him cry and beg me to stay  
My heart broke when he screamed my name 

desperately holding me against him. 

I told him then. That I loved him.  
And that I would do it again,  
If it meant he could live. 

If Keith can live in my world with his family, his blade, his mother  
Then I will rest happy. 

I saw him go down,  
He was screaming.  
He was screaming my name.  
And I couldn't save him.  
I couldn't save shiro. My shiro. My love. 

He destroyed his own essence 

He killed himself.  
My shiro is gone.  
He's gone. 

My love is gone. 

My everything is gone. 

Lost in a gold dust. 

I've never screamed so much that day he was gone.  
My light was gone.  
I sobbed in my mother's arms for who knows how long. 

Grieving once again after months of paranoia.  
The fear of, 

Losing him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> If you want you can comment what you thought about it! 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr @somcha-i


End file.
